peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2 (Kanta Pan Version)
(As the heroes and pirates fought very well, the heroes are getting the upper hand. despite no casualties. Suddenly, the Tamer Fairies helped intervene on Brer Fox by pulling onto his shirt, vest, tail, and ears, much to his anger and annoyance) Brer Fox: Let go of me, you pests! (Then he flicks them off with Brer Bear's help. After the Tamer Fairies recovered, they resumed helping out the heroes in battle. With Kanta and Darkwing, they dueled with Ruber and Negaduck by flying around and teasing them. Suddenly, Kanta snatched Ruber’s hat and flew up to the top of the sail) Ruber: Those are no mere brats fighting us! Negaduck: Indeed! They're flying devils! (Then Kanta cuts up Ruber’s hat to pieces) Negaduck: Get down here! Ruber: Fight fair! Kanta: Try to come and get us! Darkwing: If you dare! (Suddenly noticing Rika and Renamon are nearby, Ruber and Negaduck grabbed the two fairies and they forced Rika and Renamon to spill fairy dust on them by shaking them. Then after releasing Rika and Renamon, Ruber and Negaduck quickly thought their happy thoughts and then, to the heroes and pirates' surprise as they fought, Ruber and Negaduck flew into the air at Kanta and Darkwing, swords readied) Ruber: Lookie here! Negaduck: We're flying now! (They attempted to stab Kanta and Darkwing, but the two dodged) Ruber and Negaduck: And we like it! (Kanta and Darkwing got determined, their swords readied as well) Darkwing: You wanna fly? Kanta: Then let's fly! (Then they dueled in the air, but Kanta and Darkwing are gaining the upper hand. Down on the deck, Popple and Team Rocket started packing up a rowboat to get away when Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby came up to them and aimed their swords at them, making them nervous) Launchpad: Going somewhere? Kirby: (Happily) Poyo? Popple: Spare us! Team Rocket: Please? (Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby thought it over and then Gosalyn spoke up while she smirked playfully) Gosalyn: Okay. On the condition you say that you're a Big Mouth. (Popple got angry) Popple: Never! (Then the sword's blade neared his nose) Popple: (Chuckles nervously a bit) On second thought.... (Softly) I'm a Big Mouth. Gosalyn: (In a sing-song voice) We can't hear you.... (Popple shook but then....) Popple: FINE!! I'm a Big Mouth! Gosalyn: (Giggles a bit) Thanks for casting aside your denial. (Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby then kicked Popple and Team Rocket off and they land in the rowboat. With Petey, he grew impatient for his next meal when a familiar ghostly phantom came up to him with a sly hungry look. Petey panicked and quickly swam off into the distance while the No-Face dove back into the water, hoping that Ruber and Negaduck might fall overboard from the battle with the heroes winning in victory. Back up in the air, Kanta and Darkwing kicked Ruber and Negaduck right into a nearby sail, stunning them a bit, Ruber and Negaduck recovered and then, upon noticing Satsuki and Morgana on the deck still helping the heroes fight the pirates, smirked evilly and turned to Kanta and Darkwing, coming up with a plan) Ruber: We know your weakness! Kanta: We have no weakness! Darkwing: What makes you say that? (They resumed their duel) Negaduck: You're both tragedies! Darkwing: (Aghast) What?! Kanta: How are we tragic? (Suddenly, Ruber and Negaduck caught Kanta and Darkwing off-guard by grabbing them and forced them to see Satsuki and Morgana on the deck below) Ruber: Those girls are leaving you. Negaduck: What makes you think they would love you forever? Ruber and Negaduck: You are imcomplete. (Then, Ruber and Negaduck threw Kanta and Darkwing into the crow's nest. Recovering, Kanta and Darkwing flew up to the captain and admiral in anger) Kanta: It's true they're leaving us! Darkwing: But they do love us! Negaduck: (Sneeringly) Really? Ruber: Those girls would rather grow up than stay with you! Darkwing: (Locking blades with Negaduck) And we support their path! Kanta: (Locking blades with Ruber) Even if we don't want to grow up! Negaduck: (Mockingly) How touching! Ruber: How utterly tragic! (On "Tragic," Ruber and Negaduck swing their swords at Kanta and Darkwing, knocking them back at the sail, and their blades even cut part of Kanta’s forehead and Darkwing’s left shoulder. As the boys recovered, they tried to fight back, but for some reason, they're not doing good this time) Negaduck: Why not take a peek at the future? Ruber: What's this we see? (They pretend to realize sneeringly) Ruber: Why, it's Satsuki and Morgana. Negaduck: They're in their house, playing with their own child in the nursery. Ruber: And the house is closed up. (Devastated to hear that, Kanta and Darkwing started to get angry and sad combined) Kanta and Darkwing: We'll open the window! Ruber: But the window and house are locked. (Kanta and Darkwing started to become despaired by the torment) Kanta and Darkwing: Then we'll call out to them! (They lock blades) Ruber: They wouldn't recognize you if they saw you. Kanta and Darkwing: No! Ruber: Yes! Negaduck: And they don't remember you. Kanta: (Near tears) Satsuki! Darkwing: (Near tears) Morgana! Ruber: They've forgotten about you. (Eyes Kanta sneeringly with an evil smirk) Just like your parents did, Kanta. Kanta: (In angry tears) Stop it! Darkwing: (In angry tears) You're lying to us! Ruber and Negaduck: (Smirking evilly at them, sneeringly) Do we? (They kicked Kanta and Darkwing down to the lower part of the sail as the area started to darken up due to the sun almost gone and nighttime coming) Negaduck: But wait. I see more of that future. Ruber: There's two different husbands with Satsuki and Morgana. Kanta and Darkwing: (In angry tears) We don't believe you! (They tried fighting back by flying up to Ruber and Negaduck, but they couldn't fly higher than before. It turned out Ruber and Negaduck's tormenting lies to take advantage of Kanta and Darkwing's partial weakness is making Kanta and Darkwing lose their confidence, fighting, and magic abilities. Then with another powerful kick, Ruber and Negaduck knocked Kanta and Darkwing into the mast, and then punched them down to the deck, getting everyone's attention that they stopped fighting. Even Popple and Team Rocket, still on the ship in the rowboat, are seeing this in silent surprise. Then the pirates saw Ruber and Negaduck land on the deck gracefully and walk up to Kanta and Darkwing, beaten with little bruises on the elbows and knees and Darkwing's lower part of his lip cut up a bit, with evil smirks. Seeing their captain and admiral are gonna win, the pirates smirked evilly as well while the heroes got concerned for Kanta and Darkwing. Then Ruber and Negaduck aimed their swords' blades at Kanta and Darkwing, who struggled to get up) Gosalyn: (Concerned, whispering) Kanta, Dad.... Launchpad: (Concerned, whispering) DW, Kanta.... (Then just when Kanta and Darwking were about to grab their swords, which they dropped on the deck, again, Ruber and Negaduck swiftly kicked them into the mast again, stunning them. The heroes got concerned and attempted to help Kanta and Darkwing when the pirates held them back tightly. Then Ruber and Negaduck grabbed Kanta and Darkwing by their hair and head and forced them look at the concerned Satsuki and Morgana, who are held back by Zedd and Vicious respectively) Ruber: You will both die, unloved. Negaduck: And alone. Ruber and Negaduck: Like how the both of us are alone and unloved. (Ruber and Negaduck chuckled evilly a bit and then they roughly threw Kanta and Darkwing onto the deck floor. Then in slow motion, Kanta and Darkwing crashed onto the floor from that impact right on their backs, laying flatly, catatonic like) Heroes: (Normal voices in slow motion) NO!!!! (Then Kanta and Darkwing catatonically glanced at Satsuki and Morgana, with looks that represent heartbreak and hopelessness. Even Satsuki and Morgana stared at them in concern, shedding tears, about to cry for them. Then noticing Ruber and Negaduck about to finish Kanta and Darkwing off when their hook and swords, Satsuki and Morgana snapped out of their despair, got determined, and headbutted Zedd and Vicious in their faces, making them release the two girls. Then, on cue when the girls headbutted Zedd and Vicious, the slow motion ended, and then Satsuki and Morgana quickly held Ruber and Negaduck in anger and determination. But then Ruber and Negaduck threw them on the deck floor next to Kanta and Darkwing's catatonic bodies) Heroes: Satsuki, Morgana! Ruber: Silence! Negaduck: For these girls' farewells. (Satsuki and Morgana turned to Kanta and Darkwing in concern, and then upon seeing their heartbroken looks, realized why Ruber and Negaduck made them this way; Their forced confession on their weakness from before the rescue. Then they got calmly determined upon remembering what Aerith told them before about their hidden kisses and spoke to them) Satsuki: Ruber and Negaduck are lying to you both. Morgana: We'll never have anyone else but you. Satsuki and Morgana: And even if we do grow up.... We'll always have you. (Kanta and Darkwing, despite being catatonic, heard them and they blinked, as if contemplating what the girls they love are telling them. Then just when Satsuki and Morgana leaned at them, Ruber and Negaduck yanked them back) Ruber and Negaduck: What are you doing? Satsuki: Giving them a thimble. Morgana: Just one thimble. Satsuki and Morgana: That's it. (The pirates sneeringly laughed a bit) Ruber: (Sarcastically) How like girls! (Then he and Negaduck sneered at them with evil smirks as they released their grip on Satsuki and Morgana) Ruber: (Sneeringly) Very well. Negaduck: (Sneeringly) Give Kanta Ogaki and Darkwing Duck your precious thimbles. (Satsuki and Morgana then leaned to Kanta and Darkwing's faces slowly and gently) Satsuki: (Whispering) This is for you, Kanta. Morgana: (Whispering) And you, DW. Satsuki and Morgana: (Whispering) And it will always be yours. (Kanta and Darkwing calmly reacted in confusion in a catatonic way. Then Satsuki and Morgana, to everyone's calm surprise, slowly kissed Kanta and Darkwing on the lips respectively finally) Double D: That was no thimble. Elise: That was their hidden kisses. Jin: (Realizing calmly) That means.... Mei: A powerful thing will.... (Then Satsuki and Morgana finished kissing Kanta and Darkwing and backed away. Ruber and Negaduck watched the two girls back away in calm shock still. Then, suddenly, as nighttime finally came, a rumbling sound started to build up, getting everyone's attention. Then, Kanta and Darkwing, slowly snapping out of their catatonic condition, smiled softly with renewed hope and confidence as a bright pink light slowly covered both their bodies as the pirates released their grips on the heroes and approached with Ruber and Negaduck in calm surprise. The London group immediately realized what's possibly gonna happen) Gene: Brace yourselves, our Neverland friends. Peng: There's a powerful thing coming up. (Ruber and Negaduck got calmly surprised along with the pirates) Ruber: You brats.... Negaduck: You're both pink. Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Better duck and cover. (Getting it, the heroes ducked and covered to safety as the pirates continued to watch Kanta and Darkwing's glowing bodies glowing brighter and brighter, building up an energy of some kind) Ruber and Negaduck: Oh, dear.... (Then the pink light surrounding Kanta and Darkwing's bodies exploded into a powerful gust of wind and energy, as if reawakening Kanta and Darkwing's confidence, love for Satsuki and Morgana, and magic abilities. And during this, they let out a bit of a happy scream. Heck, the energy even healed their bruises. Even the energy blast knocked Ruber and Negaduck right to the top of the sail and the pirates right into the ocean. But luckily, Popple and Team Rocket, who were still in the rowboat, gathered all of the pirates on board. As the energy and winds died down, Kanta and Darkwing shot up into the air, high above the sails of the ship towards the sky like rockets. Then they zipped down in happiness and determination to the deck and grabbed their swords as the heroes, spared by the energy wind blast, got up and cheered for them a bit. Kanta and Darkwing nods a soft "Thank you" smile to Satsuki and Morgana, who smiled softly and nods a "You're welcome" in return. Then Kanta and Darkwing got determined and flew up to Ruber and Negaduck to the top of the sail. Seeing them right in front of them now, Ruber and Negaduck recovered angrily and they attempted to attack them) Darkwing: I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the freedom fighter that outwits piracy! I am Darkwing Duck! Ruber: But we won! Negaduck: We were so close! (But then, Ruber and Negaduck attempted to fly again, but then saw, to their calm shock, the magic from their happy thoughts and fairy dust, wore off permanently. Kanta and Darkwing then explained away) Kanta: Seems like the magic of your happy thoughts and fairy dust rejected you both. Darkwing: Considering that they sensed your evil hearts for trying to kill us a moment ago with your tormenting lies. (Then the Tamer Fairies flew up to Ruber and Negaduck, blasted them with fairy dust in their faces, making them sneeze) Takato: Told ya we make ya sorry. (Then the Tamer Fairies flew back to the heroes. Ruber and Negaduck, after recovering from their sneezes, got ready to stab Kanta and Darkwing) Ruber and Negaduck: IT'S NOT FAIR!!! (But Kanta and Darkwing quickly dodged the attempted stabs and then grabbing a small sail nearby, tied both Ruber and Negaduck into it, causing them to drop their swords) Kanta and Darkwing: You’re ours, Ruber and Negaduck! (The group cheered for Kanta and Darkwing) Tamer Fairies: Excellent work, Kanta and DW! Double D and Jin: Good job tricking them! Mei, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gene, and Peng: Cleave them to the brisket! (After the cheering ended, Ruber and Negaduck peeked from the flag with calm “Have mercy” looks on their faces) Ruber: You wouldn’t do in old us in now, would you? Negaduck: We’ll go away forever. (Kanta and Darkwing gave Ruber and Negaduck suspicious looks. Then Ruber started pleading with tears streaming down his cheeks while Negaduck shook in fear) Ruber: (Crying) We’ll do anything you say! Negaduck: Just spare us! Please! Kanta: (Giving in) Well, alright. But under one condition. Two in fact. Darkwing: Ruber, you say you’re a Redfish and Negaduck, you say you’re a Negafish. (Ruber gulps and, along with Negaduck, spoke softly) Ruber and Negaduck: (Softly) We’re a Redfish and Negafish. Kanta: (Pointing his sword at Ruber and Negaduck) Louder! Darkwing: We can’t hear you. Just say it. Ruber and Negaduck: (Screaming) WE’RE A REDFISH AND NEGAFISH!! (The heroes cheered) Heroes: Ruber and Negaduck’re a Redfish and Negafish, a Redfish and Negafish, a Redfish and Negafish, Ruber and Negaduck’re a Redfish and Negafish, a Redfish and Negafish, a Redfish and Negafish! (Even No-Face, emerging from the water hearing this, liked the sound of that. Kanta and Darkwing then put their swords away) Kanta: Alright then, Ruber and Negaduck. You’re free to go now. Darkwing: And never return! (Kanta and Darkwing then crowed in victory. Ruber and Negaduck then tried to attack from behind with Ruber’s hook and Negaduck’s knife when the heroes noticed) Heroes: Kanta, DW! (Hearing them, Kanta and Darkwing dodged the hook and knife and Ruber and Negaduck lost their balance and Ruber and Negaduck fell towards No-Face. After Ruber and Negaduck landed in his mouth, No-Face went underwater. After the flag landed on the water, Ruber and Negaduck emerged, covered in the flag and Negaduck's clothes torn up again) Ruber: Guys! Guys...! (Ruber and Negaduck ran back inside No-Face’s mouth and into his body. After re-emerging from the mouth, Ruber and Negaduck ran on the water, carrying the clock and then after noticing it, they threw it back into No-Face’s body. Approaching the rowboat with the other pirates, Ruber and Negaduck swam after them quickly and No-Face then started chasing Ruber and Negaduck around, much to Ruber's concern and Negaduck's annoyance) Ruber: Guys! Negaduck: (To No-Face) Back off, you beast! (Ruber and Negaduck’s feet then held No-Face’s mouth open while trying to swim away) Ruber: Guys! Negaduck: A little help, guys! (After No-Face slowly closed his mouth, Ruber and Negaduck are fired from the jaws like torpedoes and skipped past the rowboat of pirates into the distance with No-Face chasing after them) Popple and Fearsome Four: Captain, Admiral! Team Rocket and Puppetmon: Captain, Admiral! Mates except Zedd: Captain, Admiral! (With that, the rowboat chased after them quickly, disappearing into the distance) Coming up: The conclusion, where Kanta's group return the London group to London after Kanta and Satsuki and Darkwing and Morgana share a romantic goodbye before Aerith and Cloud return home from the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies